forever_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Jewel Spark
is a fan Japanese magical girl anime and is the first main Pretty Cure season created by CureHibiki. The series revolves around two girls, Watanabe Sumiko and Koizumi Ayame who transform into the legendary warriors Pretty Cure to fight against the forces of Nightfall - a group full of dark power who plan on destroying the jewel that spreads enormous amount of light so worlds can live on forever. Production On June 6, 2015, the series title was revealed along with the opening and ending theme and the main protagonists. Along with this, the antagonists group name was revealed. On June 9, 2015, summaries of Sumiko and Ayame were revealed, as well as their alter egos, Cure Amethyst and Cure Crystal. On June 10, 2015, the main mascot, Jewel was revealed. On June 11, 2015, two items are revealed, the transformation device and the series collectible. Story :Futari wa Pretty Cure Jewel Spark episodes WIP Characters Pretty Cure * : Sumiko is the kind heroine of the series. She is an honest girl who wishes for freedom due to her parents strict nature. She is intelligent but isn't fond of school and loves collecting rare stones. Sumiko can easily become angered but rarely shows it because she instantly listens to music to calm herself down. Her alter ego is , with her special abilities being her intelligence and her power of illusions. * : Ayame is the musical heroine of the series. She is an idol who is currently being advertised and dreams to become as popular as the other idols. She loves adventures and is very good at memorizing information that isn't school related. Ayame has her own sense of justice and enjoys fixing people's problems. Her alter ego is , with her special abilities being her strength and her power of telepathy. Mascots * : Jewel is the mascot partner of both Sumiko and Ayame. Antagonists * : The ruler of Nightfall. * : The creatures of Nightfall who are created by the dark energy located in the Dark Crystal Ball. Night Quartet * : The first denizen to battle the Cures. Ciar is the Irish general who mostly uses his Davil to possess objects that are important to human beings. * : The second denizen to battle the Cures. Itzal is the Basque general who mostly uses his Davil to possess nature. * : The third denizen to battle the Cures. Sam is the English general who mostly uses his Davil to possess the jewels within humans hearts. * and : The fourth denizens to battle the Cures. Yorune and Yoruna mostly uses their Davil to possess the shadows of human beings. They are Japanese and the strongest members of the quartet. Supporting Characters * : Shinju is a transfer student at Lumiere Middle School who has a sense of humor and is very friendly. She always has her head in the clouds and is quite talkative which annoys her siblings to no end. She always leaves things to the last minute and is very stubborn and gets hurt easily. Shinju acts an ally to Sumiko and Ayame when she finds out that they are Pretty Cure. Items * - The transformation device that allows Sumiko and Ayame to transform into their Pretty Cure forms. * - The collectible items that Pretty Cure and Nightfall are fighting for. In the beginning of the series, two appear to help Sumiko and Ayame transform. * - A black crystal ball that the denizens of Nightfall use to summon the Davil. The Crystal Ball has dark energy that lives within it. Locations * - The town that the series' events take place. * - The school that Sumiko and Ayame attend. Trivia *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Jewel Spark'' is the fourth series to consist of only two Cures who must be together to transform after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Suite Pretty Cure♪. **It is however the first series created by CureHibiki to have only two Cures who must be together to transform. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Jewel Spark'' is the first season in which the villains have different nationalities. *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Jewel Spark'' is the fifth season in which its transformation device is a commune, the first series being Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Jewel Spark'' Merchandise for more information. References Category:Series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Jewel Spark Category:Gallery